<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>disabling comments on furaffinity by arachonteur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580173">disabling comments on furaffinity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachonteur/pseuds/arachonteur'>arachonteur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachonteur/pseuds/arachonteur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jade is up late on the golden ship, drawing. davesprite is also there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>disabling comments on furaffinity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's late at night, on the golden ship. John has already fallen asleep for the night, and Jade and Davesprite are up late. Jade is sitting at a desk, with sketchbooks stacked high and a lamp overhead shining down on her.</p><p class="pesterlog"><span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: sup</span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: hey.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: sup</span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: drawing.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: i can see that but like</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: why</span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: why not?</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: dunno usually when youre up to something its because like</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: youve got big plans or somethin </span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: is it cool alchemizing tech or something</span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: no? sometimes i just want to draw, dave. </span><br/>
</p><p>Davesprite presses the tips of their fingers together and leans casually against the table, sliding the pile of sketchbooks forward just a little bit, blocking the light. Jade looks up and scowls at them.</p><p class="pesterlog"><span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: so </span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: whatre you draw-</span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: my fursona. :P</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: cool</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: why </span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: i want to!!! why isn't that a good answer for you. </span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: it is i guess its just strange</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: isnt furry fandom like a social thing </span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: who is your fursona going to chill with </span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: it's been a while since i had the time and peace of mind to draw things! </span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: and i'm worried i might be rusty...</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: you should take a page from my book </span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: give so much less of a shit about looking good </span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: crank those bad boys out as fast as possible</span><br/>
</p><p>Jade rolls her eyes and makes the universal symbol of "jerking off" with her free hand.</p><p class="pesterlog">
<span class="jade">JADE: sorry, can you move? you're in the way of the light.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: right right </span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: my b</span><br/>
</p><p>Davesprite leans back and grabs a sketchbook for themselves.</p><p class="pesterlog"><span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: you got a blank one of these</span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: uhhh. sure i think its at the bottom of the pile</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: nope </span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: FUCK. </span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: captcha code would be 9k8... dpw... d6, then. </span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: right </span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: make two of them, it's easier to just clone them than to remember a captcha code.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: you got it</span><br/>
</p><p>Davesprite floats through the ceiling and returns.</p><p class="pesterlog">
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: that wasnt it </span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: theres a couple of individual gummy bears up there though </span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: whys it cost 5 build grist for a single gummy bear</span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: oh right, my mistake. </span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: it should be dpwd5. </span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: still my question remains</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: 5 build grist for a gummy bear</span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: it's because they're sugar free and they're more expensive.</span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: john almost got me good with that one, but the joke was on him. </span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: i already KNEW they were sugarfree because grandpa was diabetic! </span><br/>
</p><p>Jade sits back in her chair, satisfied with her deductions. She had John beat with that one, and now everyone knew it. Jane would be proud, if she knew Jade. But this is chronologically before they meet. So this vague sense of satisfaction in parallel with another character's interests goes unremarked upon. Most importantly, John will never prank in this town again.</p><p class="pesterlog">
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: wait what </span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: sugar free gummy bears are basically laxatives. </span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: no i knew that </span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: it just seems a little cruel for john is the thing </span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: i KNOW! it was so mean :(</span><br/>
</p><p>Jade pouts a bit and folds her arms, poking herself with the tip of her pencil on accident.</p><p class="pesterlog">
<span class="jade">JADE: ow! fuck </span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: what </span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: are you good </span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: yeah i just stabbed myself is all</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: haha dumbass</span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: &gt;XP </span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: brb</span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: don't say that out loud! </span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: why not </span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: it's not *great* to hear. </span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: lmao</span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: augh </span><br/>
</p><p>Davesprite floats up into the ceiling again, and returns with two sketchbooks. They captchalogue one and toss the other on the table, sitting across from Jade.</p><p class="pesterlog">
<span class="jade">JADE: what on EARTH are you drawing</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: dicks</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: what else </span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: not like im gonna pen a magnum opus here </span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: im drawing a shitty comic</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: see</span><br/>
</p><p>They hold up their comic.</p><p class="pesterlog">
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: i figure the other dave has a grasp on sbahj on their own </span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: might as well make something new since too many cooks will fuck a soup right up</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: so here it is </span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: the sweet bro and hella jeff finale</span><br/>
</p><p>Jade looks it over, squinting and double-taking, trying to process it into meaning, but almost certainly failing.</p><p class="pesterlog">
<span class="jade">JADE: i never got what they meant when they said the demiurge was evil for creating the material plane until now.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: haha </span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: what</span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: it's a gnostic thing. the demiurge</span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: did you think the gnostic in my handle was just for show?? ._.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: kinda yeah </span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: it used to be a huge special interest of mine. :'( </span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: what happened</span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: nothing?</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: more importantly how had i never heard this</span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: you always seemed like the kind of person to make fun of other peoples religions! </span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: okay fair yeah </span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: the demiurge is the creator of the physical plane. </span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: in the timaeus they're like an artist! </span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: but in gnostic ideas the demiurge is innately evil. </span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: it's not like i believed it anyway. </span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: it's just got some nice words and an idea here and there.</span><br/>
<span class="dirk">DAVESPRITE: oh i guess since you said it past tense i just kind of assumed something happened</span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: i feel a bit more complexly now. being a god myself</span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: but sometimes it can just be an interesting idea to explore. </span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: it certainly resonated with me at least, back in the day</span><br/>
</p><p>After a few moments of silence, Jade sighs to herself and looks dejectedly down at the paper before closing the sketchbook for the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have had this scene in my system for ages and i wanted to get it out there. also i almost wrote and posted this to furaffinity before realizing my mistake.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>